I Never Wanted Any of This
by Ms.BruceBanner
Summary: Elizabeth Olsen has always been an outcast, a freak, but after only spending three weeks with S.H.I.E.L.D she is thrown into the world of the Avengers. Not only is she a major player in Loki's plans but as it turns out she can't help falling in love. Set in Movie-verse and will continue after the movie ends! Please review! First ever fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Long ago Sif the goddess of earth and Njord god of wind and sea strode down the Bifrost to the young word called Midgard." Odin read aloud to his two sons snuggling in their giant skin sheets. "The two loved to see the blue planet mostly covered in water. This pleased Njord greatly, he longed to spend days searching for monsters under the giant blue, while Sif spent days roaming the forests filled with life."

"Father am I not part of this story?" Loki cried impatiently a wicked grin on the young tricksters face.

"Yes my child! Wait!" Odin chuckled but contained reading. "Sif and Njord decided they wanted to leave a legacy of themselves behind on Midgard so the people of the planet would always remember the Gods and all the good they did for the small planet. So the two Gods came pleading to the All Father himself for a spell that would create a new breed of human for the planet. And I did have just the spell. One drop of blood from the each of the element gods, Loki, Njord and Sif, a dash of the precious earth, a sprinkle of sweet rain, a flame of everlasting fire and just breath of spring wind. With that I created not only the most powerful human to ever walk the earth I made it so that this human was able to pass down his power from one generation to the next. These powers were only to be awakened when the human needed them and only when the right words were spoken!"

"It has been many a century since the great human was awakened and it seems as if the line has been lost to their overpopulated planet, but I hold hope that when Midgard needs a protector the human will raise again. Now off to bed children!" Odin cried a twinkle in the old man's eyes.

Thor snuggled under his sheets content with the story and not putting much thought into the tiny planet of Midgard. Loki though couldn't help but dream of the day when he could get his hands on this human as his father had called it. He had plans and though he was only barley eleven years of age he could already feel the evil growing slowly in his heart.

(Fast forward today, well not today really just any other day, but defiantly sometime in May or June)

"ELIZABETH!" I heard Fury scream for about the thousandth time. I just turned the music up on my speakers blasting out some good old FOB.

"I will break down this GOD DAMED door if I have too!" he screamed this time right outside my door.

"_A TEENAGED VOW IN A PARKING LOT! TILL TONIGHT DO US PART?" _I screamed along with Patrick Stump wishing I had got his autograph at warped tour all those years ago. I heard a loud bang as my door went crashing down and the music suddenly stop as good old Director Fury pulled the plug.

"Elizabeth, I have been paging you for the last five minutes. Why haven't you answered the PHONE?" he said now standing above me. I flipped the page in my now worn copy of Memoirs of a Geisha and looked him right in his good eye.

"Because old man, I thought that I told you I wanted nothing to do with your 'Avengers'" I air quoted almost spitting the words at him.

"Well you just became involved sweetheart, Loki wants a word with you." He spat back. I couldn't help but gape at the one eyed man. Was he going fucking nuts? Why would some no good evil god, who wasn't even supposed to exist want to talk to me? "Yeah, that's what I thought. Suit up girl you just became a part of something no one wanted you in."

He quickly left the room somehow managing to put my door back in place before leaving. I didn't realize I was standing until I was at my closest door. I put on the tight but breathable spandex pants and squished my double d boobs into the almost unforgiving top that was long sleeved but felt like you had nothing on. The suit was solid black with sky blue, forest green, cloudily gray and fire engine red highlights plastered all over. It looked slightly like Natasha's uniform but where her streaks were all back mine were either color. I tossed my long blonde hair into a pony tail and checked my appearance in the mirror.

My slightly oval face was dominated by two large blue eyes which were framed with heavy black lashes and thin light brown eyebrows; a button nose was slightly pink from either excitement or nerves. My sleek, thick, long blonde hair was already up but I quickly decided to braid it the rest of the way down. When braided it still bumped the middle of my back. My full pink lips were parted in a slight O shape. I couldn't believe that everything that I wished wouldn't happen was happening. I was about to join forces with the Avengers.

I had probably only spent about three weeks on this damned Hellicarier, but I had spent many nights walking its long, clean hallways. I knew the general direction in which they were holding Loki but I was lost to where he actually was. Natasha suddenly fell into step beside me. Despite her reputation she really wasn't that bad of a person. Cold, yes, mean, only to stupid people, but deep down there was heart in the Black Widow and she had somehow grown almost fond of me. I had liked her right away for her kick butt attitude and the way she had brought me into to this whole mess.

"Need help finding Loki?" she asked the same no shit grin on her face.

"Yeah," I answered letting her take the lead. She was at least a good three inches taller than my 5'2" frame. I shrugged it off remembering the first time we met.

It had been a long week and I was ready to be done with it all. I had spent the previous weeks looking for a place to stay in my new home of New York City and now that I finally had a place to stay I needed to start earning some money. So I started waitressing, at a diner, or two diners. It was fun work and the tips were great but after pulling six doubles I was about ready to break down. Why the sudden move from quiet old Iowa to the Big Apple? I was sick of people being in my business, I couldn't go five steps without someone screaming for me to show them my powers. It was no big secret in my town of 400 that I was freak. I could do things no one could explain. I could move the earth, water, air and even fire. Hell I didn't even know what was going on. I had been sent to scores of doctors even traveling as far as New Orleans to see a Voodoo woman, about what was wrong with me. Sure, my parents still loved me, but you could see the fear in their eyes when three years old I was starting my toys on fire. After the needles and the spells they finally gave up and just accepted me the way I am. No one really believed my parents but after a few outbursts at school I was asked to never come back. I graduated three years early and with all the money that my parents had given me over the years and from a few odd jobs I had worked for the local fire department I had enough money to rent a shitty ass apartment and one plane ticket to New York, home of the freaks and weirdoes alike. But only after I turned 18. I started taking NYU classes online and contuined to work on my degree as soon as I arrived in New York.

Back to the point: After working my ass off I was just about to unlock my door when I noticed the door was cracked open slightly. I was immediately on high alert, I knew there were about ten scattered stones around the apartment none weighting more than five pounds, at least one fish bowl filled with water, fire and air come to me naturally. I was bound and ready for the attack, but I let down my guard as soon as I spotted a slight red headed woman reading the New York Times on my rickety chair.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a slightly pissed off tone. What the hell was this woman doing in my apartment?

"Yes you can, Elizabeth Olsen. Starting with why your hand is on fire?" She asked a knowing smirk on her face.

To say I went quietly would be an understatement. Natasha managed to escape with just a red welt on her forearm while the rest of the crew did obtain some bruises and frost bite. As soon as I was in front of Director Fury I knew there weren't just pulling my leg. I was special and S.H.I.E.L.D dealt with special people. I was asked to join the Avengers but declined. I only wanted to know what I was like this, find a cure and just go home. Clearly Loki has other plans for me.

We ended up near a huge door that was guarded by some heavily armed men. I gulped feeling like I was going to face something I was nowhere near ready for. The two men gave me a curt nod and started activating the process to opening the door.

"Don't let him get under your skin, Liz. He's just looking for a hole in our group." Natasha said a smug grin still on her face.

"That's the problem I'm not even part of the group." I shuddered walking through the door before she could give me any more words of encouragement.

Standing before me in either a thick glass or Plexiglas cage was the man or god I would only guess could be Loki. His almost dark green eyes seemed to light up from the mere sight of me.

"Finally," he cried in almost pure joy. "My princess has arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you do it doc?" Tony Stark asked after zapping me with a cattle prod. "Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?

"Um," I started to answer as the lab doors swished opened. A small girl entered she couldn't be a day over 18; her long blonde hair was tied behind her head in a simple yet thick braid. Her large blue eyes were almost bugged out her lovely oval face. Though her expression was shocked her lips were curved into what was almost a fake smile.

"Are you nuts?" Steve Rogers asked taking turns staring at me and the new girl who just entered the lab. "Who may you be?"

"Clearly Director Fury senses that Dr. Banner needs a stress relief and this hot piece of woman is that stress relief." Tony said a huge smirk on his face.

"Very funny Tony Stark," she said a real grin on her face. "You already know who I am."

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked looking more and more outraged.

"Only things that are funny."

"Don't worry I wouldn't have came on board if I couldn't handle…pointy things. But, back to the more important question who is she Tony?"

"Elizabeth Olsen hails from Floyd, Iowa, daughter of Erik and Mia Olsen, graduated from high school about three years ago. Has began her work on her degree in Environmental Science and Mythology, lives near Manhattan, and has spent the last three weeks on the Hellicarier working alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. Started showing what is written in her file as "potential" at age three. Please, Elizabeth tell us what that potential is." Tony said a sly smile on his lips.

"Well," she sighed running her hands over the long snake like braid. "They haven't put all my information in the fill have they?"

"JARVIS is working hard, but your potential is under lock and key. Other than that we are looking for the Tesserect that Loki was using along with crashing a few Fury's deepest secrets."

"Why would you defy direct orders? You're just supposed to find the cube." Steve said sternly.

"Fury's secrets have secrets and we need to find them out. Aren't we a little concerned into why he suddenly wanted us to gather in order to find all powerful source of energy?"

"No, I'm not concerned I'm going to follow orders." Steve huffed almost plowing the new member of our rag tag group. She sighed as if the exchange had made her tired. She smiled slightly as if something was becoming amusing.

"So are you boys telling me that you can't even break into a simple file?" Elizabeth asked her eyes sweeping between me and Tony. I felt slightly heated as her gaze passed over me. Why did this teenager have that ability to make my solid iron will against any woman almost dissolve.

"JARVIS is trying sweetheart, but we got more important matters to deal with. Why don't you just tell us?" Tony asked smirking wildly.

"Oh, fine than!" she sighed sitting on one of the many lab tables. "I can manipulate the four elements, water, earth, fire and air. If you ever saw that show Avatar: the last Airbender, I'm kind of like that and I base all of my 'moves' of those forms of martial arts which include Northern Shaolin, Tai Chi, Hung Gar, and Ba Gua Zhang. I'm a master in all of the fighting styles. By the way call me Lizzie."

"What?" I said looking into those huge blue eyes. "That isn't possible. My condition is possible yours is impossible!"

"I forgot you knew everything, Bruce." She huffed, one eyebrow raised.

All of sudden the air around us moved, along with the metal shaking, heat rising and the water in my bottle spilling on the floor.

"Believe me yet?" she laughed grabbing the blueberries from Tony's table.

"Holy shit, Banner, what do you think we have going on here?" Tony said grinning like there was something more happening.

"I don't know," I mumbled returning to my calculations. I didn't like how her eyes seemed to x-ray me.

"Cat got you tongue, Bruce?" she asked her sweet pink lips curved in a sultry smile. Tony couldn't help but smile an evil grin while looking between us.

"How do you know us, anyway?" I asked trying to hold what little composer I had.

"I read the files of course," she answered moving closer to me, blueberry juice still on the corner of her mouth. "I know about your slight anger problem, who I wouldn't mind meeting and I know about Tony's narcissist tendencies, which hides his heart of gold. I know how long Steve really was frozen. Hell I helped unfreeze the poor bastard. I know about Thor and his romance with the science girl from New Mexico. Natasha and her Russian spy days. I even know about the now rouge Clint and his feelings toward Natasha. I read everyone's files. What else did I have time for these last three weeks?"

"You want to meet the other guy?" I asked stunned by how bold this girl was.

"Yeah, why not, he seems to be seriously misunderstood creature and I can relate with that kind of thing." She shrugged sitting on the table I was working on.

"You don't want to meet him," I said looking straight into those Betty Davis eyes. She didn't shrink away, but she still held my gaze.

Fury along with Natasha both looking completely sour suddenly busted into our lab. Natasha was watching me with those hard eyes and looking at, while Fury started talking about what Loki's plans were, how Lizzie was only three short inches from me. Lizzie started looking around the room following the conversation not wanting to say anything.

**LIZZIE'S POV**

These adults really needed a reality check. Not only were they completely dysfunctional but none of them were willing to trust each other. No one wanted to believe that Bruce could be trusted, and Tony wasn't about to trust Fury. I mean who would? I barely trusted him!

"Hey guys," I said feeling the vibrations of other people who weren't familiar to me.

"Dr. Banner you might want to consider removing yourself from this environment." Fury said gaining the rooms attention.

"I'm not going to leave just because you're not answering our questions. I'm more concerned why SHIELD's creating nuclear weapons with the Tesserect acting as the power source," he answered back, green flashing in his eyes.

"Dr. Banner, it would be best if you calmed down. Agent would you escort him to his…"

"Where? You rented my room." He almost shouted sweeping past me back to the lab table.

"The cell was just in case-"

"You needed to kill me? Well sorry it near impossible, trust me I tried." He said looking down at the table. But his eyes found mine. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth. The 'other guy' spit it out."

My chest started to constrict, I knew how that felt. I knew about never seeing an end. I knew what it felt to be the outcast among the people who you thought were supposed to love you and the people who didn't even have the right to judge you. I had tried hanging myself from the large oak just outside my childhood window. It didn't work I knew that I couldn't die no matter how bad I wanted it. I reached out to him right there I didn't know how to stop myself. I just latched on to his hand hoping he would fell everything that I felt. That he wasn't alone in the world. His eyes surveyed the move and I thought he would pull away but he didn't, he almost smiled.

"It was because of people like him! We needed to start planning for a war earth is seriously unprepared!" Fury said ignoring what just happened between me and Banner.

"Me?" Thor said rushing through the door. "My people want peace!"

"Having a nuclear threat as big as the Tesserect is only calling more things to us!" I said holding on tighter to Banner. He didn't let go.

"It's better than being unprotected!" he growled at me noticing my hand on Bruce's.

"I thought SHEILD could monitor any potential threats?" Natasha asked finally seeing the flaws in her commander.

"Can they monitor what they don't know?" I asked taking a step forward letting go of the Doctors hand. He followed my step hand brushing mine."Who knows how far that signal can travel?"

"Is Captain America a threat? You consider us all, even Lizzie one. Is he off a list just because he won't ever disobey a direct order?" Bruce asked.

"What list could he ever be on?" Tony mocked. "He can't even detour a bullet!"

"Take away that suit, Stark. What are you?" Steve said chest to chest with Tony staring the slightly shorter man down.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," he answered the classic grin on his face.

"One more crack, Stark!" Steve said fists clenched.

"GUYS!" I screamed this time. "We got a problem. I can feel-"

**BOOM! **

In the movies the sounds of bombs going off is only three thousand times quieter. My ears were ringing I could hear steam moving all around me. I could feel two other bodies causing vibrations on the floor next to me.

"LIZZIE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I could hear through my slightly deaf ears.

"Natasha?" I asked quietly. Not sure how loud I was speaking.

"RUN!" she screamed my hearing suddenly back to normal. She was caught between some metal pipe and just beyond her the shaking greenish form of Bruce Banner. I moved the pipe off Natasha it being made of earth anyway. I picked her up pushing us away from the now almost Hulk.

She started running pulling me along with her. I turned back just in time to see the mighty Hulk give a thunderous roar.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha kept running. I could hear the pounding of huge feet behind us. We turned so many times my head was starting to spin. Finally we slipped under the most random of pipes. I could still hear the pounding of heavy feet, but it seemed to slow because he couldn't hear us anymore.

"Stay here." Natasha signed to me using ASL. I nodded my head no, but without much concern she slipped back under the pipes heading for the Hulk. I tried to wiggle out quickly but two gun shots stopped me in my tracks.

"NATASHA?" I screamed looking both directions. I heard a roar follow me and went towards the sound.

Turning on instinct I came to open space near the air hanger that had a hallway filled with glass. I heard the Hulk roar again and felt Natasha's light feet. They burst into my view glass shattering as the Hulk plowed after her. I ran towards her pushing her out of the way at the last second down the other hallway. I heard the Hulk stop and look around. I turned on my heel back into his view.

His eyes bugged out, the pulse in his neck increasing. He started charging at me fist raised. Within the last second I closed my eyes knowing what was about to come, but it never did. I opened one eye to find the nine foot Hulk staring down at me, hands at his side a confused look on his face.

"Hulk know you." He said simply eyes narrowing. His voice was at least three times deeper than Bruce's but you could hear subtle undertones of him in there.

"I know Bruce." I answered opening both eyes and looking into the deep brown eyes that were truly Bruce's.

"You want meet me. Why say that?" he asked still looking at me like I was a different species of human.

"Because I know that you're misunderstood. People always try to hurt you when they should just try to talk to you." I said shrugging my shoulders looking towards Tasha and right back into the eyes that I knew. "Why did you come out?"

"Bruce hurt. I protect him. When Bruce hurt I hurt." He answered looking like it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

"Where did you get hurt?" I asked stepping closer. I reached out but he flinched away at my touch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Can I see where you are hurt?"

"Hulk hurt no more, Hulk just mad that little red girl shoot at him. Hulk no like guns." His said looking around as if someone could show up at any moment.

"Natasha is a friend of Bruce's she was just trying to protect people. Though she could have done it differently." I sighed trying to find a way to keep him calm.

"Bruce thinks everyone hate him. You different though you like him, he like you too. Hulk thinks you nice too. Don't try to hurt Hulk." A almost smile playing on his lips. I smiled back slightly blushing. I could almost hear Natasha roll her eyes. A loud crash made both Hulk and I turn our heads. Before I could do anything Thor crashed through the walls hammering down on the Hulk.

"NO!" I screamed as they crashed through the wall right into the hanger. I ran towards Natasha to make sure she wasn't hurt at all.

"I'm good!" she called before I could reach her. I could hear her run the opposite direction though I couldn't see her through the steam that was clogging the air quickly.

I jumped through the Hulk sized hole only to be almost hit with Thor himself. I ducked just in time but quickly turned toward him.

"Thor wait, don't fight with him, if you just talk he'll calm down." I said helping him up. But he didn't reply he just looked at me eyes wide before gently moving me to the side and with one final hand on my shoulder he turned to the Hulk to fight.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hulk roared throwing his whole body at Thor. They continued to fight as someone buzzed in my ear, thanks to a stupid communicator I had to wear.

_"Enemy is dressed in SHEILD gear.'_ The person informed me before about ten guys busted into the hanger all dressed like us, but pointing guns at Thor, Hulk and I. I immediately started throwing fire at the enemy, it being my most destructive element. I took aim and missed hitting a large aircraft thus causing a huge explosion knocking almost everyone on their feet. Within moments I was on my feet again ready to fight. Thor had Hulk in a choke hold with his hammer. I screamed.

The Hulk was out of the hold in seconds seeming to find more power in my scream. He eyed me carefully as if watching to make sure I was fine. He bounded over to me and arms open like he was going to take me somewhere. He was going to try to protect me. Bullets cut through the air narrowly missing me but hitting my new green friend. He roared in defiance as the F-22 plastered him with shots. He flung himself out of the hole I had created unto the fighter jet.

"BRUCE!" I cried spinning the air around me so I could fly after him. Before I could even get past the opening Thor pulled me back.

"We must find my brother and see if he has escaped the cage that was built for the green one." He explained simply. His grasp tighter than necessary on my arm, I flinched slightly knowing that I would have to see Loki again.

"Will Bruce be okay? Do you what Loki plans for me?" I asked letting him pull me along.

"The green one is tough he will be fine young, Etterkommeren av Guder. As for my brother I can only guess at what he plans for a maiden like you." He sighed looking into my eyes. I could see the fear mixed in with determined blue. We were about to descend into the den of a monster.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/**/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*

**(Less than an hour ago)**

"Finally," Loki said his green eyes almost sparkling. "My princess has arrived."

"I am no one's princess," I scoffed raising an eyebrow. Who did he think he was?

"You are mine," He answered simply a cocky grin on the pale narrow face. It wasn't like he was horrible to look at in fact most women would find him incredibly good looking. I for one found the dark hair and green eyes most handsome, though the way he could possibly tower over my small frame sent shivers down my spine. "And you seemed to have turned out prettier than expected."

"Why do you need to speak to me?" I asked trying to avoid his awkward statements.

"I needed to make sure that you were here and you were safe." He answered simply pacing the cage. I followed his movements his actions and words only confusing me more. I moved closer to the cage. It was on a raised platform which clearly could open up to reveal the earth only 1400 feet below. Serious of releases were holding the cage up so when Director Fury needed to he could drop the large glass room.

"So tell me, young princess how are the powers developing?" he asked not waiting any longer for me to process my thoughts.

"How do you know about my powers?" I asked ignoring the question.

"Who do you think is the source of your power?" he asked green eyes flashing. I could tell he was angry. "Your grandfather may have passed it down to you, but I am one of the creators of you. I am the only God powerful enough to realize your full potential!"

"My grandfather never passed anything down to me! I obtained this cure by chance!" I huffed feeling the anger rise in my throat. I had only met the man once in my whole life and it was the day before I had turned three. It was one of my first memories.

_My mother and father had decided to invite the whole family over for my birthday. I was the first grandchild on my mother's side and the fifteenth on my fathers. I was special in almost everyone's eyes. I was also only part of the second generation to be born in America on my dad's side. I remember their being a lot of discussion about whether or not if my dad's father was coming. I didn't really care I was young and I didn't remember who he was. _

_ The party was winding down when he appeared. A giant of a man with a long white bread tinged with red, huge blue eyes that dominated his mostly wrinkled face and covered mostly in dirt. My father rose from his chair a surprised look on his face._

_ "Dad," he said finding the old man's hand. "We did think you were coming!" _

_ "Where is she?" he asked in a deep scary voice. _

_ "Elizabeth," my father called motion for me to come over to him. "This is your grandfather, Ollie." _

_ "Hi, Grandpa Ollie." I answered looking into the blue eyes we shared. He picked me up than a hard look on his face. _

_ "Ta min strøm, gitt oss av alle far. Jorden vann vind og brann gitt til deg, valgt av skjebnen alene vil du vandre denne veien. Ta strøm og bruk den godt, min datter." He whispered to me. I started one last time into his huge blue eyes, as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes would never open again. _

"He passed on the gift that had been dormant for centuries, until the Third Reich discovered an old legend. I'm surprised that dear old Fury hasn't discovered what your true purpose is. The fates never saw you coming, the never knew that the Gods would be fond of your kind." Loki said voice smooth like satin. I didn't want to listen. I could feel the metal in the room shaking and fire licking up my arms, steam spilling from the pipes and the air whipping through my hair.

"YES! Display your power for me!" Loki screamed looking like a kid on Christmas morning. I stopped immediately knowing my anger and fear was getting the best of me. His smile quickly faded. "You will help me, in the end. No matter what you do, blood will be on your hands. Don't try to fight it."

"I will never join you." I answered simply turning away from him.

"Yes, run and join my time bomb. I have plans for both of you." He said before I could leave wondering just how much I knew about myself.

/**/*/**/**/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/

"BROTHER!" Thor called ripping the doors of there mighty hinges. Loki merely looked surprised that he had arrived back so quickly.

"I thought that we weren't going to attack for another five minutes, their clocks must be fast." Loki said smiling sheepishly.

"Brother, please end this and come home with me. I miss thee and as does mother." Thor pleaded looking like he was already a tired old man.

"I do not wish to come home. I wish to rule this puny planet and WATCH YOU SUFFER!" Loki answered the fire back in his eyes. Thor only moved closer to the cage as if reaching out to Loki would help.

"Brother my love for you has never gone cold. I mourned your loss. I just want us to be like it was before."

"It will never be the same. You met Elizabeth, wonderful." I had been standing behind Thor this whole time, not wanting to meet the eyes that seemed to want so much more from me.

"I know what she is brother. I have seen what destruction she can do. Please let her be and forget this plan." Thor threw his arm out blocking me more from view.

"You were a fool to bring her brother." Loki said a smile upon that sinful face.

I wasn't quite sure how it happened but somehow Thor and I ended up in the cage with Loki on the outside. Clearly the trickster was better than I thought.

"Not only will your blood be on her hands, Thor you will die. I know how to win and she is the key."

"I won't let it happen." I said reaching out for the metal in the cage bending it to my will.

"Wait, maiden don't you wish to know how you are the key?" Loki asked. I stopped without hesitation. SHEILD needed this information. "The tattoo in the middle of your back is only reason I knew you were the proper tribute. Why would the girl who already said her grandfather meant little to her get tattoo of the very marker on his grave? The _triqueta a symbol for the All father who created you and a symbol for the three gods you gave blood to insure your survival. It also holds meaning for how much blood needs to be on your hands before I can truly use your power. That symbol didn't just call to you in that small shop. You knew that it was a sign of something special."_

_ I was shaking. I couldn't believe at all what I was hearing. I was part of some master plan to dominate the universe. What else could go wrong with this day? Thor tried to convince his brother that his entire plan was a waste of time while I had panic attack. Meanwhile Loki had arrived at the button that would lead us to our doom. _

_ "Thor," I whispered. "Hold on to that-"_

_ Before I could finish the giant cage was released and spiraled towards Earth. _


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start the next chapter I just want to thank all of you who have alerted this story or added it to your favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me. Seriously I almost cry every time I check my email. I also want to thank xXPrettyDisturbedXx for the one and only review! You all are amazing and I thank you all very much for reading.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The cage spun in all different directions causing Thor and I to hit each other continually. I could see the vain attempts to grab the hammer than spun with us. I had avoided his deadly weapon for the first five minutes but as that thought crossed my brain I slammed into the Plexiglas once more and the hammer came down hard on my wrist. I screamed out in pain as Thor landed on top of me grabbing his weapon and swinging it against the glass. I knew we were reaching the earth quickly and as if in the last second Thor busted us both out. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

"Young maiden," I could hear Thor's voice though it seemed too distant. "Can you please wake up? The strange black bug has exited your ear and is speaking in my different tongues."

"What?" I asked sitting up. My wrist still hurt but I knew it was already healing. I could move it back in forth which was a good thing considering I could feel a fight coming on.

"The bug that fell from your ear is speaking to me. Such a strange realm this is." Thor answered handing me the small ear bud that connected me with the Hellicarier. I pulled it closer only to hear static. I sighed looking around feeling the earth and the way the wind moved around me.

"We need to go to Stark Tower," I said standing up looking towards the sky hoping something would give way to what direction we should go.

"The Man of Iron has built a tower of himself? I knew that man was pompous, but that seems too much!" Thor asked his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"No, it doesn't look like Tony it just has his name on it." I said letting the earth move under my feet. I finally knew where we were, fifty miles southeast of New York City, somewhere in New Jersey.

"I see," he said holding out his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Do you even know where you are going?" I asked laughing slightly leaning into the foot taller man. Or god.

"No, but I will follow any woman who is strong enough to stand up to such a fate as my brother proclaimed." Thor answered a cocky smile on his lips.

"Go that way." I pointed and without much ceremony we were in the sky.

/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*

All I could see was her face. It was smiling, blue eyes betraying nothing less than someone was trying to hide something. Of course the Hulk wouldn't know that. He was a little slow on most social uptakes. But, wait why was I remembering what had happened while I was the Hulk. How did I even know I had turned into the Hulk? I sighed feeling the concrete digging into my naked back. That should have been my first clue, but instead I already knew that I had 'hulked' out.

_'She special. Hulk like her.'_ I heard echo in my head. I had gotten used the deep sounding alter ego interrupting my thoughts now and again, but never this clear or this defined. He preferred to speak only when I was angry or annoyed fueling my already burning my fire.

"She was just trying to save herself," I answered out loud opening my eyes to find the world slightly blurry but manageable. Though I knew I was just lying to myself with that statement.

_'No, listen. She good. She like me. She like you. She accepts us." _He answered right back sounding desperate. I agreed, I knew that this small woman accepted me for the way I was, but I just wasn't really to admit it to anyone, even myself.

"Boy," I heard a real voice ask. The owner was an old man with a broom in hand.

"Was anybody hurt?" I asked turning towards the man. I dreaded his answer.

"No, but you sure scared a few pigeons shitless." He answered shrugging throwing down a pair of dusty blue slacks. "The green thing just settled down after crashing through the ceiling."

"Good," I said pulling the slacks on hoping he also had a shirt on hand. Which he threw down right after that thought crossed my mind.

"You some kind of alien?"

"No," I chuckled a million thoughts running through my head. I could still hear the Hulk whispering her name and her image kept coming in my head. What had he seen in her that would make him stop attacking?

"Than you have a condition, son." He smiled holding out a hand to help me up the last few steps of the pile of debris.

"I noticed," I chuckled looking around for the door. He started walking towards what seemed to be the only exit and I followed him. He wasn't asking any questions or running away in fear of me.

"Did you see him? Or did he see you?"

"I think so, but I just stayed in my office. Strange things seem to happen all the time and most people aren't prepared for them. I on the other hand embrace the things I don't understand. I mean any sane person would have been terrified of that giant green man, but I could tell he was hurt and tired so I didn't want to disturb him." the man shrugged opening the side door in the warehouse.

"Thank you," I said holding out my hand which he took right away giving it a firm shake. "Do you have a car or anything I could borrow? I promise I will try to return it."

"Yeah," he said fishing for something in his pocket. "Easy on the clutch and she'll get you where you need to go."

He handed me a small key and pointed just up the street where an old 1942 Harley was resting on the curb. It looked used, but in good condition.

"Thanks again." I said running up the street. "Where are we anyway?

"Brooklyn," I smiled at his answer. The last time I was here things hadn't gone so smoothly. "You might want to head that way, boy."

I turned my head in the direction of what he was talking about. A strange blue beam was shooting straight out of what could only be Stark Tower. I jumped on the bike, kicking it to life speeding towards the place where I would most likely see her again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Thor landed on the street below Stark Tower in what most would consider a graceful landing. It jolted my bones, but I was going to be alright. I could see aliens pouring out the giant hole in the sky. They were everywhere, and without much thought Thor and I started fighting. I could vaguely see the Captain, Natasha and surprisingly Clint. The weapons that the aliens were using were some type of gun. It shot the same blue light that Loki's spear did, but with my super awesome avoiding skills, I was hit only about three times. The ground settled. I dropped the moving concrete chunks and pulled the fire back in.

"Great to have you in the crew, Bender." I heard Tony Stark say into my ear. My communicator was back online and in full working order.

"Great to be here," I said turning to face the four other Avengers. "Who decided on the name?"

"That would be me," Natasha said smirking at me. "It's simple, easy to remember and not to flashy."

I smiled at her knowing that she was more than glad to be fighting down here with Clint than to be anywhere else in the world. Odd sounds then enter everyone's hearing range. I turned just in time to see an old beat up Harley pulling into our view. Carrying a Dr. Banner in large pants and shirt. I smiled looking into the soft brown eyes that held so much from me. I couldn't contain myself, as soon as he hoped off the bike I ran into his arms. He didn't deny it or push me away he just held on as tight as I was holding him.

"I'm glad you're alright," I whispered letting go slightly so I could look into his face.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you," He said right back looking sad. "He likes you, thinks your special or something."

"He's right you know," I smirked pulling away from him altogether feeling the pounding feet of the rest of the Avengers.

"Tony, we got the Doctor." Steve said to his communicator.

"Good, I'm bring the party to you guys!" Stark said back into all of our ears. Just as the statement finished I could hear the tall tell whine of the Ironman rounding the Park Avenue corner a giant worm looking creature covered with a certain type of battle armor right behind him. Did I mention that this slug was defying all laws of gravity by flying?

"Now would be a good time to get mad, Doctor." Captain America said lifting his shield higher.

"That's the thing Captain," he scoffed walking towards the giant flying slug. He was getting to close to that thing. I wanted to reach out and pull him away. His eyes met mine words spilling out of them like fire. "I'm always angry."

Bruce Banner opened himself to the change, muscles and clothes ripping the green fading from his eyes to his skin. I loved the way you could see him in the Hulk. The way his nose crinkled in concentration or more than likely anger. The way his curly hair still had streaks of gray in it. He was still Bruce to me. The slug was now way to close I could almost taste the space metal in the air. The Hulk roared and sent a punch right in the slugs face causing it to crash into the ground opening up its suit of armor and allowing Ironman to destroy it with a few quick shots of arc reactor power.

The Hulk turned a slight grin on his huge face. He eyed me and I swear he winked. Ironman landed right next to me the whole suit humming.

"What's the plan Captain?" Tony asked lifting his mask up and sending a snarky grin in my direction. The Hulk pounded over too, ready to listen. I knew that Bruce was finally able to sort of control the thing he was.

"Alright, until we can close the portal we need to contain the aliens, Barton, I need you on that roof, my eyes in the sky. Shoot down what you can and report any weaknesses you see." Barton dashed off shooting an arrow into the sky being pulling along with it.

"Stark you have the perimeter if anything gets more than three blocks out you either send it back or send it straight to hell." Stark winked before blasting up into the sky, shoot a few aliens as he did.

"Thor, you've got to try to bottleneck the portal use lighting to light up the sons of bitches!" Thor smiled and swung his hammer in response. Though I doubted he knew what sons of bitches meant.

"The three of us will stay down here and fight the ground soldiers. Hulk," Captain said looking up towards the big green guy. "Smash."

He roared in response flying off into the closest building and destroying anything that was flying near him. I on the other was suddenly being shot at by disgusting slime covered aliens. Natasha and I immediately started shooting either our bullets or fire. While the Captain America dashed off with his shield protecting him. The slime covered scumbags just kept coming, but I felt sort of safer with Natasha kicking ass with me.

I still kept my eyes on Hulk, I knew it was sort of stupid to be worrying about him, but all I could think was that they could somehow kill him. Sure, Bruce had been put up against almost everything on this planet, but what if their technology could kill him? I was scared and I hoped that all the Avengers would be alright.

My thoughts had spoken to soon. The Captain was down; I saw that through my firewall I had created to burn some aliens to the ground. I rushed over only to be beat by Thor, what the hell was he doing down here? The portal was supposed to be kept on supervision. I looked up towards the top of the tower only to see a flash of gold and green. Loki, that bastard was waiting up there while other things fought for him. My vision burned with anger and before I could stop myself or tell anyone where I was going. I pounded my feet on the concert block I was standing on. And with all I power I could muster I forced the block up lifting me into the air.

I flung myself and the block towards the tower only to reach up halfway. I teetered on the edge of the building feeling the block sliding underneath my feet. I started to twist the air around me into a tornado or sorts and that got me the rest of the way up the building. I landed on what could be considered the balcony. Though you could tell that it belonged to Tony, the flash the flare and pure gold underneath my feet pointed all to him. Though the one man I was looking for was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't even feet the vibrations of moving feet. I started walking towards what looked like a living room through one of the giant windows that were already shattered, the room was dark but the blinding bright spring sun was spilling in from outside only casting some of the room in shadow. I heard the twinkling of glass from the bar and ran towards it ready to strike but no one was behind the bar. I made a face at the glass broken on the floor than slouched onto one of the bar stools. I than quickly turned around only to come face to face with the demigod.

"I thought you would come looking for me," he sneered face inches from mine. He lashed out striking me across the face. It hurt more than I expected, but I reached up about to punch him in the face when he grabbed my hand twisting and breaking it. I didn't cry out but I knew a few tears escaped my eyes. "Silly girl, you cannot move faster than me."

He threw me from the stool across the marble floor, glass getting tangled in my hair and sides. I could feel the blood dripping from my head and hip.

"I don't care if I can't move faster than you, one way or another I will kill you." I spat trying to look as mean as possible, clearly it wasn't working because the god just laughed at me.

"What venom you have," he chuckled twirling the long scepter in his hands. "You speak as if you will ever have a choice for the rest of your life! I will destroy everything you love, including that green monster you can't stop thinking about. Then and only then will I take possession over your mind and make you do my will, as for now though I need a way to keep you quiet."

I started to get up, my plan was simple jump out the window and try to kill Loki another day. But, he seemed to have figured out how to stop me before I could move. I felt a slight sting and then a ripping pain as something screwed into my chest. I looked down to see Loki's scepter sticking out my torso. He pulled it out and more pain rippled through my body. I collapsed at his feet clutching my upper body; hot tears spilling form my eyes. Blood was seeping everywhere and I was starting to choke on it. I was going to die, I knew that now. I finally was getting what I had wished for all those years ago.

A sharp kick to my side allowed more pain than I ever thought humanly possible to enter my already over loaded brain. I skidded across the floor only to hit the sharp edge of the sofa. I felt all the air leave my body only to find myself gasping for air. It seemed like eons were passing as I tried to regain my breath but I couldn't. I knew death was right there. I knew that this was how I could die, choking on the life source that coursed through my veins. I could feel the vibrations of something big climbing up the building. I knew that he was coming, but I didn't want him to see me. It would hurt him more than it was hurting me now. I started crawling trying to pull myself behind the coach. It was too late, though.

I heard his low growl and could feel the roar rising in his chest. Even though I couldn't look at him I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he could see the blood running down my shirt.

"I am a GOD and I will not be bullied by some over grown-"Loki started but didn't get to finish because Hulk lifted him from the ankle and began to throw him about. I couldn't help but chuckle through my gasping and choking.

"Humph, puny god." Hulk stated angrily he took the one step towards me kneeling down towards my head. "Lizzie hurt?"

"Yeah," I coughed trying to sit up.

He picked me up holding me in his giant arms. Never have I seen such sorrow in anyone's eyes. I knew he couldn't really comprehend what was happening, but he knew that it was hurting him.

"Will Lizzie be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I lied smiling through the blood. He suddenly sat down causing pain to rip my body; I tried not to let a yelp escape.

"Hulk hurt Lizzie." He said frowning. I could feel him shaking beneath me. He looked more like a small child now holding me in his huge arms cradling me softly. I could almost see tears forming behind those giant brown eyes.

"No, you have never hurt me." I whispered my vision was tunneling and even though I knew that Hulk was holding me, I couldn't help but feel like a falling.

"Lizzie leave Hulk? Bruce says that Lizzie dying. He can tell." He asked again tears slipping out of his big eyes.

"No," I said even softer now, feeling the world crash around me. Everything was numb and even though I wasn't breathing it felt right. How could I feel so warm? My last thought as I slowly slipped away was why I couldn't hear the scream that Hulk was letting out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/  
BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Sorry to leave you all at a cliff hanger guys, but it builds suspense! GAH! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING! REVIEW AND STUFF LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again all of you readers are wonderful! I do regret to inform you all that there are only going to be like one or two more chapters in this story, but do not fear I am planning a sequel! Anyway thank you guys for reading! Reviews are sweet and favorites make me cry! I hope you enjoy this! Special love goes out to sashaxh, wolviegurl, , and Dhalmi93 for their wonderful reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I bolted upright feeling like I had been underwater for at least ten minutes as I gasped for breath. I was on the plush coach that I had crawled near before and part of the rug was covering me. I could hear someone else in the room; I stood up only to see Loki still on the ground in the indent that the Hulk had created for him. I smirked at the god knowing how much pain he was in.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be dead? I had died didn't I? It sure had felt like I had slipped away, everything was warm and I remember seeing the Hulk scream but not hearing it. What had happened? Where did I go? Was I a ghost now or some wired mutant freak? Oh, I already was a freak I could manipulate the elements, but that didn't count for not dying when I was stabbed rightly through the chest. Questions spun around me as I heard the whine of the Ironman suit. I quickly ran for the windows only to get a flash of Tony carrying something rather large in his hands.

I jumped out into the balcony only to catch him zooming through the portal with what could only be a nuke. I screamed, but I didn't think he could hear me. Someone did though; Natasha looked down from her perch near the Tesserect to open a wide eyed stare at me. She quickly hoped over the railing on the roof sliding down the building a rope tied around her waist.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" she cried reaching me doing a once over. "I saw it with my own eyes. The Hulk even covered you up so we could deal with it later."

"Sorry to disappoint. Wait the portal's closing. TONY!" I screamed again searching for the Ironman's shape.

"We should get out of here," she said grabbing on to me throwing us over the edge of the balcony. "Make sure we don't land to hard."

I nodded flicking the air on just in time to make us bounce to safety. I looked back up at the sky the portal was nonexistent. Tony Stark was gone.

"Bender," I heard the Captain call. I turned to him only to watch his head go up. He pointed towards a glimmering gold and red man falling from the sky. "He isn't moving!"

"THOR," I screamed. "Get him!"

Thor started swinging his hammer ready to grab the falling Man of Iron when a giant green arm ripped Tony from the sky swinging towards the next building. He jumped again only to land inches from where we all were standing. I rushed over pulling the mask off his face. Only to be pulled back by the Hulk himself. He picked me up examining me with his huge brown eyes.

"Lizzie alive?" he asked new confusing bright in his eyes.

"Told you I wouldn't leave," I smiled wiggling around to face Tony. "Someone do CPR!"

"Gold man dead?" the Hulk asked me placing me down gently.

"I don't know," I answered tears welling up in my eyes. "Do something!"

The Captain reached for Tony's suit ready to rip it off, but before we could do anything Hulk let out a ear splitting roar. I turned to him wanting to reach out to him. The sound was so loud it jolted my bones.

"Did anyone kiss me?" I heard Tony asked. I whipped my head around to find him wiggling his eyebrows in my direction. I scoffed, standing up and taking my place next to the Hulk. He reached towards me as if he was going to grab my waist, but thought better of it and just patted me lightly on the shoulder with his finger. I chuckled smiling up at him. He smirked right back, the tiredness in his brown eyes quite obvious.

"We won, Stark." The Captain said a big smile on his handsome face.

"HA! Alright! Good job everyone! Hey, guys let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just take the day off! Have any of you tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint just a couple blocks from here, I don't know what shawarma is but I would sure as hell like to try it." Tony Stark stated a huge grin on his almost dead face. I rolled my eyes clasping his hand helping him stand up.

"I'm down," I smirked looking around at the others hoping they would also want to eat something. Being dead really empties your stomach.

"We have not finished yet," Thor said eyes on Stark Tower. Tony let out a huge sigh, winking at me and fired up the suit.

/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/

"So, what's the plan for him?" I asked kicking the trapped demigod underneath our table at the shawarma joint we were currently eating at.

"I say we let the Hulk have another go at him." Tony stated mouth full of lamb. I chuckled winking at Bruce who gave a weak smile. I was surprised how fast he had woken up after the Hulk finally collapsed somewhere between here and Stark Towers. Thank God Natasha had spare clothes with her or else we all would be sitting here with a naked Bruce, though I wouldn't have really minded that much.

"I shall take him back to Asgard and there he shall receive punishment from the all father and myself. I will see to it that Loki will never see the light of day again." Thor stated eyes looking sad. I knew that he felt betrayed by his brother. The one person he had always seemed to have the most faith in. I locked eyes with him hoping that I was showing enough care towards Thor.

"SHEILD wants to do some, punishing as well and debrief him on some matters." Clint said his mood still slightly sour. He was still pissed about Loki controlling his mind, hell I would be too. I was still pissed about Loki almost killing me.

"I shall accompany you on that task, for if he slips away it would be my fault." Thor stated stuffing more lamb into his mouth. Natasha nodded sipping from her drink. She moved to stand making Barton stand as well.

"We have our orders and so do you four," she said eyeing each of us offering me a wink. "An agent will be in here shortly to tell you what the plan is. Goodbye for now, it was…fun."

"All of you all valiant warriors and deserve a feast far greater than this! Be it said that I have not only gained six new brave warriors to fight with me, but I have also gained six new friends. Sleep well for there is a new battle tomorrow!" Thor stated clasping each of our hands. I smiled knowing that in his own way he was saying how much he was going to miss us yet he hadn't left yet. The three Avengers went out the main door Thor carrying Loki over his shoulder. The demigod was still too weak and broken to move on his own yet.

I swung my eyes toward Bruce who really hadn't said much this whole time. I could see his eyes dropping slightly, the big guy had taken him for a ride and I was sure he was going to crash any minute. But, he looked up from the food in front of him to meet my gaze and he smiled. He smiled like there wasn't a person he would rather see. He reached out of my hand than, but slowly retreated it noticing the other two Avengers staring at us. I whip around to face Tony staring daggers at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Tony smiled rising his hands in defense. I sighed crossing my arms looking at the scrapes of food left on my plate. I hated how boys acted in front of each other.

"At least the Hulk wasn't afraid to show how much he cared about me." I huffed narrowing my eyes. I heard a choking sound to only see Bruce spitting out his drink. I noticed that Steve had decided to take this moment and study his new suit while Tony chuckled to himself muttering about how he couldn't wait to see Pepper.

"The Hulk is a child!" Banner almost shouted looking somewhat cross.

"No he is not," I said turning to face him, my eyes narrowed. I wasn't really up for another fight right now, but if I wasn't going to stick up for the Hulk who was? He had tried to save me, tried to protect me, I thought that Bruce would have remembered that.

"I know he did some things that were truly amazing, but I don't know what's going on here-I just don't-"

"Good job on saving the world guys," a man in a dark suit said while he entered the small shop. His face was square and his chin line was as hard a stone, large grey eyes were framed by somewhat thin dark eyebrows; his hair was a indifferent brown. He looked like a regular guy, someone you would never expect to be hiding something. "I'm Agent Gilbert, and I have been assigned to debrief you, along with going over the plans for the rest of the Avengers Initiative.

"Wonderful," Tony scoffed biting into some desert he had gotten.

"The basic plan was just to get you guys together and fighting, which obviously happened without too much trouble," Agent Gilbert began meeting everyone's eyes. "But now we have the slight problem of where to keep you all. We know that some of you have a hard time getting along-"

"I'm just not a fan of egos." Steve said simply not trying to eye Tony.

"Proving my point," Gilbert continued not wanting to be interrupted. "It had been brought to the attention of SHEILD that you, Mr. Stark, have offered Dr. Banner a place to stay in the tower."

"Yes, I did." Tony said nodding.

"Good, well SHEILD is insisting that you make it the Avengers headquarters," Gilbert finished waiting for Stark to say something.

"Do you mean you want all of the Avengers to live in my tower?" Stark asked a look crossed his face that I could only describe as mischievous.

"Yes, but if you decline I'm afraid that you are putting your fellow Avengers at risk."

"Alright, they can live in the tower, but Banner and Olsen's rooms have to be at least 500 feet from each other." He smirked winking at Bruce. I buried my head in my hands; I knew my checks were a bright red.

"I think that's a good idea," said Steve nodding towards Starks. "At least the value of a women's virtue is still a top priority."

"I swear if we say another word on the subject I will kill each of you slowly." I stated giving Steve, Tony and Gilbert a hard look. I notice Bruce was slumped so far down his chair he was going to melt onto the floor. Never in my life had I been so embarrassed.

"Fine, moving on," Gilbert said looking over the paper in his hands. "Tomorrow at 0900 hours we are allowing Thor and Loki to leave back to their realm. The transport is going to take place in central park, we are blocking off a small section of the park for the transport. You each need to arrive slightly before in different vehicles besides Banner and Stark. But getting back to Stark tower is the difficult part."

"We don't want people to assume Stark Tower is headquarters for you guys. Stark obviously lives in the tower full time now and is allowed to be seen existing and entering the place, Banner you were overheard by several people that Stark wants to work with you, so you are allowed the same access."

"As for you two," he sighed looking between me and Steve. "You can be allowed to exit and enter the building during the day and even late at night. But, it can't look like you two are living there, so we have established secure back entrances as well as underground ones. Tomorrow's plan is quite different though. Banner and Stark will ride in the same vehicle to the drop off, but we suggest that you two ride separately. We don't want to give any impressions of any romantic feelings between the Avengers."

Steve eyed me watching for my reaction. I stayed stone faced, because I knew exactly how Banner was going to take this news. I also knew that Stark had a snarky comment he wanted to say, but I kicked him from under the table to assure he wouldn't say anything.

"For Steve we want you to go back to your old neighborhood after the drop off look around for as long as you like, but when you spy a deli shop with the name We Are Meats, enter it and ask to see Jim. They will escort you back to Stark Tower. As for you Lizzie, we want you to go back to your apartment and instead of going up to your room go down to the basement there is a door that we lead you right to the sewers. Go four blocks east, two north and you will arrive at the same deli shop. Someone will escort you to Stark tower from there."

"Are we clear on the plan?" Gilbert asked looking between all of us. I saw everyone nodding along with me so it was clear that we were all tired. "Good, just remember tomorrow when you are picking vehicles to drive go with subtle. We want to look as normal as possible."

I heard Bruce scoff along with me and I tried to meet his eyes but he was too busy studying his shirt buttons to notice me. I huffed crossing my arms again like a child.

"There is a car waiting outside for you four, hopefully everything will go smooth. Goodnight." Gilbert left not minding to wave or anything. I stood up immediately and walked out the door only to find it swarmed with SHEILD agents. One pointed to the black Escalade which I graciously entered slumping into the way back seat.

The others joined me minutes later and with a simple gesture from an agent outside of the car it started driving us back to Stark Tower. I could understand why they had chosen such a big vehicle because I mean what else could four wheel drive over some of the damage? After a longer than necessary bumpy ride back we somehow managed to make it into the tower without being swarmed by news crews. I sighed getting into the elevator. Tony entered some serious code into the man board thing a smooth male voice came from the ceiling.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark and Avengers, room assignments can be found on the kitchen table along with any other foods you may need."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony said smiling slightly.

"You might want to know that Ms. Potts is waiting upstairs, Mr. Stark. She is experiencing high levels of stress, but continues to say she is fine. She agreed with SHEILD agents to let the Avengers live in the house, but she seems slightly frustrated with you." JARVIS continued Tony eyed the ceiling as if the computer had said something completely off the wall. While Steve just looked confused as to why a disembodied voice was talking.

"Tony's computer is talking to him." I told Steve watching his reaction.

"Why would the computer talk, I thought they were just used to hold and find information?" Steve asked his face a mask of confusion.

"My computers are the most advanced in the world. JARVIS is just the front runner and a very advanced AI. He will help you with anything you may need." Tony answered. Steve just looked more confused. I shrugged leaning against the cool steel wall of the elevator still avoiding all eye contact with Bruce.

When we finally reached out destination however many floors up. I hadn't really felt like counting the walls were starting to move anyway and it wasn't me doing it. The doors swished open only to reveal slightly scary looking red headed woman that was at least two inches taller than me, if she wasn't wearing black Armani heels.

"Anthony Stark," she said so quietly you'd think she was talking to someone in private. "How dare you risk your life to save the planet and NOT HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ACTULLY TELL ME?"

I cringed wanting to ride back down the elevator just to avoid how awkward this already was. I could see Bruce cringing as well. Steve just seemed amazed that this women was finally unleashing on Stark.

"Dear, I called you-"Tony started but I started to shake my head in warning.

"YES YOU CALLED! I NOTICED! BUT I DIDN'T ANSWER! And what if…what if…" tears started to pour out of Ms. Potts face causing Tony to rush up and hold her in the most beautiful hug I had ever seen.

"Guys, kitchen now." I heard Stark mumble into Peppers hair. I nodded following the wide hallway down about 500 feet which opened up to the kitchen and what used to be the living room. The living space was in the same disarray in which we had left it in several hours ago, though it was dark now and the wind was blowing harder.

I could still see where blood was pooled near the couch and where Loki had been smashed. I fixed my eyes on the soiled carpet that had been place over me by the Hulk. A blood stain was covering most of it. I still couldn't wrap my head around why I was still breathing. I gulped at the air remembering the pain and the silence and the way the Hulk had held me. I heard someone leave the room and the distant sound of Peppers tears. She had dealt with so much in one day and I agreed with her. I felt large wet tears fall down my face.

"This change was different," Bruce said from behind me. I nodded in response not trusting my voice. "I was like a co pilot that had barley any control over what he was doing. It was the strangest thing I have ever experienced. You're right he really isn't a child, he just doesn't understand much. He is so fueled by rage that it clouds his ability to make rational decisions, but when he's around you it's different. He can think like a real human being. He has this spot saved for you in his brain where he replays your smile over and over. He likes the memories I have of you better. He kept repeating in his head that he was fighting for you."

I smiled through the tears turning slightly too only find him a couple inches behind me.

"When we saw you fly up that tower I told him it wasn't going to be good. He agreed only to follow my lead up here, and when he made it to the top. It was the-the wor…worst thing I could have imagined." He reached for me than and didn't hesitate. He pulled me close my head fitting perfectly under his chin. He held me gently running his hands down my braid, which had to be gross because of all the things I had done today.

"I have never felt that way before," He continued. I liked hearing his voice vibrate in his chest. "Not about Betty leaving, not about being chased, hell Hulk said that he wanted to die with you. He would let me send another bullet through my skull. I still can't believe that you are alive. But, in the sort time I have know you I have come to realize that there is something special about you and I want to find out more."

I nodded into his chest smiling. Yes, I liked Brue I really did and I agreed with his wanting to find out more speech. We cared for each other, but in all reality we had just met a little over 48 hours ago. Sure, saving the world with someone can make your bond stronger but I wasn't too willing to go sleep with him or anything. But, I would definitely kiss him.

"Children still out of bed at this hour?" Tony said in a rather good English accent. "We rise early and must be prepared for anything!"

"Tony, shut it." Bruce mumbled into my hair only to pull away, but still hold on to my hand.

"Sorry Doc," a smirk boldly on his face. Bruce started pulling me along the second hallway that didn't lead to the elevator. "Remember Steve is in between your rooms and I'm paying JARVIS to spy on you!"

"Sir, you do not have any way to pay me in the first place. I am a machine." JARVIS answered. I laughed thanking JARVIS for his wonderful comebacks.

"Goodnight, Tony!" I called just outside the door that had my name post noted on. I turned to face Bruce who was already looking to nervous to even speak another minute. I wondered if that was the only 'I care about you more than anything' speech I was going to get.

"Goodnight, Lizzie." He said suddenly interrupting my train of thought. His eyes held mine and he was starting to lean in his right hand still in mine the other slithering its way up my face. He pulled me towards him our bodies touching again and for the first time in my life I felt like I was actually on fire. Slowly and very carefully he placed his lips on mine. His right hand holding the small of my back pushing us closer, both my arms were wrapped around his neck. He pulled away too soon, but kissed my forehead softly. He turned walking the 30 feet to his door.

"Goodnight, Bruce." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH CHAPTER SIX! :D We are almost all finished up here guys, but no worries I'm planning a sick squeal! A special shout out to Amber-Jade James for her review. I love you guys! Don't forget to review or favorite or be awesome and just read the story! Love you all! **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I had fallen asleep in my fighting gear. I knew that much when I jolted myself awake early the next morning. My body was insanely sore I stretched only to hear my body protest. I could feel the distant vibrations of the other Avengers just waking up as well. Pepper was nowhere to be found but I wasn't that surprised. She didn't strike me as the type to lie in bed all day. I slithered out of the bed only to feel like I was carrying four hundred pounds on my shoulders. I walked towards the bathroom. Only to discover it was a place where dreams were made. It seriously the most magical place I had ever seen. Black marbled everywhere, the shower was at least 5ft wide and 6ft tall and the bathtub looked more like small swimming pool. The sink was in the shape of a shell, surrounded by black marble counter space. I could almost faint from how wonderful this place was.

"JARVIS, where can I find shampoo and things like that?" I asked the ceiling.

"SHEILD took the liberty of bringing everything from your apartment here. Your shower caddy is to the left inside the shower. They also retrieved all of your clothes. I'll have the closet open when you are done in here." He answered the cool voice never changing.

"Thank you, JARVIS." I said back unzipping the top of my uniform. And throwing it on the ground, towels along with a bathrobe were hanging near the glass doors of the shower. I took off my pants throwing them with the dirty top. I swiftly unbraided my hair only to be met with tangles and dried blood. I step into the wide shower with a shiny touch screen. The labels were clear and as I pushed the right temperature and amount of water pressure, sudden bursts of water were flung at me. It was one of those fancy multiple head showers that could hit you at every angle. The water was running a strange brown-red color due to all the crap that was layered on me. When the blood cleared from around me middle I was allowed to see the think scare Loki had left me. It was only about five inches across and three inches wide, but it was raised and looked gross me. Was I that vain about a scar when I could have died? Yes, answered the teenager still inside me who wanted to wear string bikinis.

Minutes later I exited the shower completely relaxed it was truly one of the most beautiful experiences of my life. My hair dangled down my back in wet tangles and I dreaded bushing it out in the next few minutes. The room was different in the light than it had been in the dark. Large windows dominated the east side of my room giving me a stunning view of the city. The sun was already up, but you could still see hints on the golden sunrise. The north side of the room held the door to the hallway and long dresser that had a few of my things on top of it. A large plasma TV also sat on the dresser.

I turned to the west to find that it held on door that was slightly cracked open. I walked towards it clad in only a fluffy white bathrobe, my hair up in the classic turban. The closet light was soft but I could see that it was almost the size of huge corner office at least five times bigger than the bathroom and ten times bigger than my apartment. Again I wanted to live the rest of my life in this place of wonder, not only were all of my clothes there they also had left or given me at least twenty new pairs of jean and countless tops and outfits. I was in heaven. I sat down on one of the pink Victorian settee looking at all the clothes that I could have ever wanted in the world.

"I see you like your new closet," A strong feminine voice said scaring me half to death. I was so mesmerized by all the choices that were in front of me I hadn't even heard her come in. I turned to see a well dressed Pepper Potts. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright," I grimaced tightening up my robe. "This closet is amazing. It can't be real."

She really smiled at me than, freckles dancing across her pale face. Her red hair piled on top her head bouncing with her slight giggle. I already knew we were going to get along just great.

"I'll let you get dressed," she sighed giving me one last smile. "SHEILD told me to remind you to be discreet."

I nodded face serious, but gave her a wink as she left the room her chiming giggle leaving my room. I turned to my clothes an evil smile tugging at my lips.

/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*

BRUCE POV

Words, memories, faces-especially hers- swirled through my head like a clogged drain. Sleep did not greet me in the way I had planned. Not only was I to busy thinking too much, the Hulk was celebrating in the kiss I had given her. He seemed proud that I was taking a claim at her, though seemed disappointed when I countered it with 'we need to get to know each other' talk. In the few hours I did sleep her death replayed hundreds of times. Watching the light slip from her eyes was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me.

After a quick shower in the bathroom that was really meant of a king I quickly dressed in my usual tan dress pants and a yellow striped shirt, the agent said we had to look discreet might as well look like an old man. I sighed. That was one problem that needed to be discussed. I was clearly older than the younger-I cringed at the word-teenager. But, she was an adult. I ran my hand through my hair sighing at myself. Thinking wasn't really getting me anywhere recently. I walked out my door immediately turning to her room but stopping myself when the Captain himself came out of his room looking slightly flustered.

"I don't like this place, not one bit!" he said the red on his checks burning bright.

"Why not, Captain?" I asked walking in step with the taller man. His blonde locks looking slightly damp and his shirt un-tucked. I wanted to laugh at the normally polished man, but I knew that being throw sixty seven years into the future couldn't be fun.

"The walls talk and open doors for you, the windows show the time without a dial and I swear I heard someone screaming in the middle of the night!" he eyed me seriously considering something. I shrugged hoping to avoid his gaze.

"Pepper does get a little loud after we go a few rounds." Tony's voice greeted us when we entered the kitchen slash living room. He was sitting on a bar stool toast on the plate before him. I could see the windows had been replaced along with some of the debris.

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked his eyes narrowing. "Did you fight with Ms. Potts?"

"You could call it wrestling, without clothes." Tony answered winking at the blushing Captain.

"I won't hear another word, Stark! That is completely inappropriate! Ms. Olsen could have been present." He cut right back sitting down on one of the stools. I started moving about the kitchen hoping to find decaf coffee and hopefully an apple.

"Are you hungry, Captain?" I asked finding the coffee along with a fruit bar.

"No, Doctor Banner, thank you. Please call me Steve." He said looking at the paper in front of Tony.

"Call me, Bruce." I replied sinking into the stool next to Tony eyeing the paper as well. A huge photo plastered the front page that showed a very solemn looking Steve in full dress looking towards something in the distance. While other pictures including a blurry one of the green man and smaller ones of either Lizzie or Tony in the suit. I wondered if SHEILD had anything to do with the display.

"Can I see that after you Mr. Stark?" Steve asked staring down at the headline. 'WHO SAVED US?' I sighed at the question wondering the same thing myself. Did we really save the people of earth from a huge invasion or just holding off the undeniable truth? That their so called hero's might one day not be who they wanted us to be, I certainly was not the hero they wanted.

"You can just call me Tony, Capsicle." Stark said winking at the still red Steve.

"I prefer to keep our relationship professional," he countered eyes narrowed. A new headache started, I wasn't prepared to deal with egos so early this morning. The Hulk prickled under my skin, begging for another joy ride. I beat him back though breathing deeply letting all the stress exit my body slowly.

"Good morning Mr. Rogers and Dr. Banner." A sweet looking, well dressed Virginia 'Pepper' Potts greeted us. Her freckles stood out when she smiled only making it more obvious to why she earned her nickname. "I am Pepper Potts if you didn't already know that. I hope that your rooms were well stocked and to your liking."

I nodded towards her letting a smile break through my normally reserved manner. Steve jumped up extending a hand towards her.

"It is great to meet you Ms. Potts." A certain blush stayed on his checks while addressing her, but you wouldn't have guessed to what he was blushing about if you hadn't heard our conversation. Tony stood almost knocking Steve over and grabbing Ms. Potts around the waist while wagging his eyebrows at Steve.

"Darling, we were just discussing how Steve didn't like his room very much last night, something about a noise complaint." Tony smirked a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, what were you hearing?" she asked genuinely concerned for Steve. I scoffed covering my face with the discarded newspaper. "I can have it fixed right away!"

"Nothing, Ms. Potts nothing at all, Mr. Stark just likes to make bad jokes." Steve muttered ears turning red.

"Agreed," a sweeter voice said her smile clear in the tone she used. I whipped the paper down only to just catch a glace of the young woman, but I couldn't help but stare. She was still intact perfect in every way. Though I could almost laugh at the way she was dressed clearly she did not get the memo on discreet. Tight short floral blue pants, a white sheer top with a white tank top underneath, huge bracelets, along with matching electric blue sandals and diamond studded sunglasses.

"Hey, if she gets to dress like a girl just off the runway, I'm putting on my suit!" Tony said a gleeful look in his eyes as he dashed off to his room. Pepper glancing from me to Lizzie a quick smile on her face.

"While he changes I got some news for you guys," Pepper said quickly getting down to business. "Today's plan is simple: do the drop off, come home and start helping with city clean up later. I know that we have a lot of PR to cover so I'm on the job. Don't so much as look at anyone funny until we have this whole mess figured out. Most of the people out there don't really know who you people are. The pictures posted in the Times are not ideal, but we are working on disguises. As for today just go as yourself."

"Steve, they have your motorcycle ready downstairs to go to the drop off point, you can go now if you wish." He gave Pepper a quick nod and made his way towards the elevator. Meanwhile Lizzie poured herself a glass of water along with picking up the rest of my fruit bar and stuffing it in her mouth.

"You two are allowed three minutes allow but then you must head downstairs. Got it?" Pepper asked her eyes like steel.

"But-"I started feeling nerves kick in.

"Don't waste them!" she called her heels clicking in the hall.

She sat down on the stool next to me her long wavy blonde locks brushing against my forearm. A shiver pasted through my body as the Hulk roared in anticipation. She was simply staring down at the paper looking at her pictures plastered on the front page.

"I hope they don't make me cut my hair for my new secret identity." She sighed her lip sticking out. It was so childish of her to be concerned about her hair and to pout, but I somehow knew better she was trying to make me talk.

"I wouldn't let them," I whispered moving some of the thick strands out of her face. "I'm sure they have a wig or something."

She was turned towards me now, studying my face as if I was hiding something. Though I technically was I hoped that my emotions would stay put. I needed to tell her everything; I needed to tell her my history, my hopes, my dreams, and my worst fears, most of them involving her.

"How did this happen?" I asked more to myself than her. I stood avoiding that x-ray stare. She moved at the exact same moment. I ran my hand through my hair, a nervous tick I developed years ago. The other guy inside me was confused by how I was acting. I was confused by how I was acting, I mean here was this beautiful girl wanting nothing more than to be with me and I was avoiding her like she was a leaper.

"I don't know," she answered her eyes on the ground. "But clearly you don't want it."

"NO!" I shouted fist pounding into the island cracking the surface. "I just- I can't- I don't want- I have no idea- your safety is more important to me than anything on this planet. The more time I spend with you the more I feel like I'm losing myself, but finding something better."

"Oh," her eyes were wide staring at me again. I knew she was reading into every word I spoke and I wished I knew how to really tell her how I felt or how we were going to work this out. "I'll just see you at the drop off point then."

She walked slowly down the hall, feet barley making a sound. I started running my hand through my hair again already messing the messed up curls. I wanted to pull my hair out. I didn't understand how to act around her, how to make sure she was protected every second, just not seeing her and knowing that she was safe was enough to drive me bonkers. I paced around the room looking for something that would give me any idea how to deal with her.

"Hey buddy, are you ready to go?" Tony said entering the room as suddenly as he left. He was now wearing a very expensive looking suit. I shrugged following him towards the elevator. "How was your extra three minutes?"

"Terrible." I muttered already slightly pissed at everything that was happening, the other guy already wanting a little run around.

"Didn't kiss her or anything? Man she is one patient lady! You think that after what she got last night she would be begging for more." He said looking like the playboy I knew he once was. I shrugged my shoulders silently grinding my teeth. I didn't want what he thought I wanted. Relationships were built on respect not sex.

"Ok, so I'm getting the wrong message, you really like her. Like more than what's her name?" he asked again prying into my life. For some reason I didn't mind Tony asking questions about what had happened all those years ago. He was really concerned for me and I could almost feel like I was making my first real friend in years.

"I don't know yet. Betty and I had a past, she knew me before the big guy came into the picture, but Lizzie and I have only known each other for a few days and she already accepts me. All of me." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Liz isn't a fool, she knows that you are a good person," he said the elevator finally slowing down and coming to an abrupt stop. The doors slid open to reveal a full underground garage. "I really have no idea what she wants from this, nor do I know what you want. I just know that you look at her than same way I look at Pepper. That isn't worth giving up."

I was flabbergasted. The Man of Iron was really showing me a side of him reserved manly for Pepper. I couldn't help but gape at the man who was notorious for awful comments and rude gestures. I notice a flicker of blonde out of the corner of my eye, as she got into a candy apple red Lamborghini Aventador. She revved the engine a couple times and I swore I could hear her giggling as it zoomed out of the garage.

/***************/*/*****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/

Alright y'all one more chapter left and here is a good look at Lizzie 'discreet' outfit:polyvore come-act_natural-set?id=51810444 and the car she got to drive:en wikipedia org-wiki-lamborghini_aventador (replace spaces with . and - with /) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Its real my readers! The END OF: I Never Wanted Any of This! I hope that you all have enjoyed the ride as much as I have! I hope to see you all again in my squeal: Love is A Burning Thing. Keep your eyes peeled for it! A special shout out to Amber-Jade James for her second review! I love you all! Feedback is great by the way! ;) **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tony Stark could hear giggling. Not just one woman's giggle but it seemed as if a whole crowd of women or girls were gathered somewhere in his home. No matter how long he had ever been with a woman including Pepper, was he going to miss out on what these girls were giggling about. he launched himself from the plush coach he had been sitting on and made his way down the hallway that held the living courters to his fellow teammates. He used the word lightly because he was only sure about two of them. He walked past Dr. Banner's door to find the man himself standing just inches from it looking towards the sound of continued giggles.

"What is going on?" Tony asked staring towards Elizabeth Olson's door that was bursting with dance music and more giggles.

"I'm not sure," Bruce said taking off his glasses and running a nervous hand through his hair. Tony had noticed that Bruce did this a lot, but Tony drank a lot so he really wasn't going to complain about nervous ticks.

"We arrived from the drop off hours ago, and I haven't seen Liz, Natasha or Peeper since. I so want to be right." Stark said his eyes lighting up. He walked over to the door and started pounding on it.

Pepper was at the door immediately the laugh still clear on her face. She eyed Tony and burst into a new fit of giggles. He also could hear two other people laughing in the room as well. Tony pushed past Pepper only to find Liz's room covered with clothes, cosmos and chocolate.

"I knew it," Tony said a wide smirk on his face. "You three are having a sleep over!"

"And no one invited you Tony Stark!" Liz said rising from her bed. Natasha threw a magazine at the billionaire to accent the point, but he ducked just in time. Bruce stood idly at the door looking past Pepper into the now messy room.

"What happened to your hair?" Bruce asked staring at Liz. She shrugged running her fingers through her now fire red, dark brown, sea blue, and grass green streaked hair.

"I think it adds something to her new superhero identity," Pepper said admiring her handy work. "She is going to have to start wearing a wig anyway."

Bruce nodded running his hand through his own curly locks still locking eyes with the young woman. Tony started blubbering about how that a sleepover wasn't complete without a few hot guys crashing it. He was also sure he could get Rogers and Clint over if they really wanted to play spin the bottle. The whole time though Bruce's eyes never left Liz's he was stunned at the girls wiliness to accept her new alter ego, while only this morning she was worried about a haircut.

"I'm serious, Tony" Liz suddenly said her eyes finally leaving Bruce's. "No boys, this is a girl's night. IF you want to keep the grin on your face I suggest you leave."

Her eyes betrayed some real anger and for a moment Tony though he saw a flash of red behind the blue eyes. Tony raised his hands in surrender walking out of the room bumping slightly into Banner who followed the man down the hallway.

"Did you see that?" Tony asked his face a hard line of concentration.

"See what?" Banner asked confused one brow arched.

"The way her-wait were you looking at her boobs?" Tony asked walking into the living room grabbing his empty brandy glass.

"NO!" Bruce exclaimed pulling nervously at his hands.

"Oh yeah you were," Tony smirked refilling his brandy and pouring a second for Bruce.

"I don't drink; the other guy and alcohol don't mix." Bruce said slightly eyeing Tony with envy. Tony handed him the drink anyway. Cautiously Bruce took a sip ignoring every warning going off in his head. "What did you see?"

"Oh nothing," Tony said waving the worried man off. They both took another sip of their drinks a sinking feeling pressing on each other's minds.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**LIZZIE'S POV**

"Hands out," I commanded pointing to the stack of cosmos. Both Natasha and Pepper did what I told them to do, but Natasha rolled her eyes. "Do you swear on the Holy Book of Womanhood that you will play this game of Truth or Dare without lying, faking the dare or even making up some random story to just impress this sisterhood?"

"I swear!" Pepper said her eyes sparkling with happiness. I looked at Natasha who was sighing deeply.

"I swear," she mumbled not looking at me.

"If anyone of us is to break this vow of honor we must dye our eyebrows purple until the end of time! So sworn!" I stated again. Eying each woman knowing that even though Natasha didn't really like doing this sort of thing she was willing to really make this promise because she trusted each of us, and she wanted to know the dirt between me and Bruce.

Pepper handed out three large goblets of sixty seven year old red wine from her own personal collection and moved the stack of magazines over to place the empty bottle in the middle. The label read _Chateau Mouton Rothschild Jeroboamb_. I grabbed it and spun it around, the neck ending up pointing at Natasha.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked a wicked smile on my face.

"Truth," she said absent mindedly sipping her wine. I eyed Pepper and she nodded somehow reading my mind.

"Have you slept with Clint?" I asked watching her very carefully. She smiled slightly already giving herself away letting the wine slosh in her glass.

"Yes," she answered an uncharacteristic blush reaching her checks.

"Really," Pepper asked dripping with sarcasm. "I would have never guessed!"

"We need details, widow!" I smirked.

"That's not part of the game!" she reminded me smirking right back.

"It doesn't matter you swore on the woman's bible to answer all questions!" I stated back narrowing my eyes.

"Fine!" she exclaimed chugging the rest of her wine. "But, none of this leaves the room!"

Pepper and I both nodded holding up our fingers in the scouts honor pose.

"The first time was ages ago, we had been on already countless missions together never counting the times just the places, and we were in Tokyo. This was one of the most draining experiences, besides yesterday, that I could have ever imagined. Before we had always shared a bed or cot, not really caring just sleeping, this time was different because Clint had actually risked a lot for me this time. That is when I knew he cared for me, just as much as I cared for him. We both knew about the mutual attraction towards each other, but didn't know how to deal with it. We were just a pair of assassins, looking for something to hold. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I will never repeat what words were spoken that night and we have never spoken about them together. I sometimes wish things were different, but I know deep down that I secretly don't. He's ready for a relationship; I'm not too sure where I stand. I love him, and I think that's all that really matters."

Both Pepper and I stared at the red headed woman. Our eyes wide with wonder and confusion, Natasha clearly loved Clint and Clint loved her back, but they couldn't be together without causing serious harm to each other.

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" Pepper sighed holding her hand to her heart.

"Yes, well I guess, if you like that sort of thing." She grabbed the bottle quickly spinning it, the neck landing at Pepper.

"Truth or Dare?" Natasha asked eyeing me a grin back on her face.

"Truth," Pepper answered her eyes watching us nervously.

"Did you ever sleep with Tony before you had become a couple, and you must tell us when and where and how long ago." the darker red head answered a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, about four years ago. We were in Mexico for his birthday, he told me that all he wanted that year was to get away from all the responsibility and just relax. Of course he was out every night partying and drinking, but on the last night he stayed in the hotel with me. I had already been drinking and he claims that he was completely sober. I don't really know how it happened. One minute we were watching his favorite movie and the next we were making out on the couch. It scared me so much, that the next morning I woke up earlier than he ever would and pretended like nothing happened. I didn't want him to know that I had feelings for him and clearly he didn't want me to know that he had feelings for me."

"Tony Stark, a man of mystery." I shrugged thinking about my own man who didn't want anything to do with me. Pepper picked up the bottle spinning it once again and unsurprisingly it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare," she asked me her checks red.

"Truth," I answered looking between the two red heads hoping for something good. A small smile came to Peppers lips.

"Why Bruce," Pepper asked her eyes wide at her question. "I mean he is more than ten years older than you and you could have had the Captain wrapped around your finger in a matter of minutes."

"In all reality, I choose Bruce because of how different he was." I answered looking at my hands. "He has known what it's like to be an outcast for almost as long as I have. Steve is just starting to understand what it will be like. I like Bruce because he isn't sure of himself; I want to be that person that believes in him. And besides Steve is old enough to be my grandfather!"

"Shit," Natasha said. "I thought you were going to say he had a big dick or something."

Pepper busted a gut laughing while I threw a pillow at Natasha chuckling as well. She couldn't contain herself either she was rolling on the floor giggling.

"It's true though," Pepper said finally calming down. "We choose our men because we want to believe in something."

Natasha and I both nodded lost in thought. It was true we all wanted to have our men because we wanted to believe in something better. Natasha wanted to believe that there was a man who could protect her, even if she didn't need it. Pepper wanted to believe that there was a man who had everything he ever wanted, but still needed her. And I wanted to believe that there was always good inside the ugliest side of my man. We were all crazy, picking the worst people for each of us, but we all knew that love was hard work and we wanted to work hard.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

**BRUCE POV**

Five years without a drink and I was drunk after two glasses of brandy. Tony had laughed at my slurred words and claimed I was an armature. You would think a nine foot; one ton creature would be able to handle booze. Apparently not, Steve had interrupted Tony's quest in getting me hammered by asking how to work the computer in his room. Tony offered Steve a drink only for him to decline saying he couldn't get drunk away. A side effect of the serum. I scoffed jealous that he could drink all he wanted not ever to worry about his anger getting out of control. That thought got my mind buzzing, what if I could create something that would get the Captain drunk? Maybe than he would lighten up.

"Did you say something Bruce?" Steve asked still eyeing Tony, his question still unanswered. I closed my eyes hoping that I wasn't making an ass of my drunk self, I spoke slowly.

"No, I didn't mean to, drunk me likes to think out loud."

"Oh," Steve said looking around the room. "Well, I guess I'll just have to ask the ceiling for help, you two seem pretty intoxicated for any sort of problem."

"Don't worry Captain," Tony said eyeing Pepper who was walking silently down the hall clad in her PJ's heading straight for their shared bedroom. "We can fix it tomorrow I promise."

Tony patted the taller man on the arm walking past him without another word into his open bedroom door, promptly slamming it behind him. Steve gave me a curious stare which I returned with a shrug. I stood slightly wobbly but manageable. Steve fell into my slow step glancing at me a question clear on his mind.

"So," he asked. I stopped to lean against the wall, knowing that we were going to be talking for awhile. "Were you just studying gamma radiation when the big guy happened? Or were you studying the super solider serum?"

"Both," I stated remembering back to the day it happened. "My father was an atomic physicist who liked to play with gamma radiation and did some horrible testing on me and himself in my early childhood. I was already pretty immune to most gamma exposure before I could even walk. He was also an alcoholic, driven mad by drinking and the years of testing his own creations on himself he killed my mother and attempted to kill me. He was sent away and I was sent to live with my aunt.

After I received my doctorate in nuclear physics, I started doing research with the government on Gamma bombs; it's almost like the Atomic bomb of your age. While working with the government I came across a few things on you. It sparked my interest because I noticed that some of products used to transform you had traces of gamma. I thought that might be the key. I started running a few test on myself, never getting to many results, but it all changed that day in April. They were running a test on the G-bomb and I needed to be present. Some civilian had snuck up on our test sight. I saved the stupid bastard only to be hit at full force with the G-bomb, thus creating the Hulk."

"Wow," Steve said rubbing his hands together. "I never thought that the serum would cause this much hurt. I just wanted to fight for my country. Marry a pretty girl, even have a family. I'm so sorry, Bruce."

"It's not your fault, not at all!" I said hoping to end this conversation soon. This was the most talking I had done in years. "I did this to myself because I was selfish. I wanted to become the next superhero, but all I have created is something that could hurt the people I care about the most."

"Why do you always think that way?" she said from her doorway. Clearly Lizzie had been listening this whole time. Her wide blue eyes framed by those long eyelashes look so innocent and hurt by what we were talking about. Steve blushed looking at her PJ attire. She was wearing just a tank top and short shorts. The way she was dressed also brought a slight blush to my cheeks for a different reason.

"Because it's the truth," I said trying not to stare at her.

"No, it's not. You are so much better than you believe." She shot right back putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you to say that?" I asked walking towards her suddenly annoyed. The other guy stirred beneath the surface. He liked Lizzie, but that didn't mean he couldn't still get angry.

"I'm someone who actually cares about both of you, and I know that if you treated yourself and the Hulk with more respect you would have a handle on the temper tantrums!" she said arms crossing her five foot frame almost more intimidating than a puppy with a broken leg. I pushed her against the wall not really realizing what I was doing, staring into those deep blue orbs.

"You care about me," I hissed the alcohol burning through my system. "Funny thing is that most people, who care about me, end up hurt."

"Banner!" I heard the Captain say his voice on edge. I knew he couldn't be too happy with what was happening.

"Captain," Lizzie addressed him finally taking her eyes off mine. "I can handle myself, please just go to your room. Ok?"

"Ms. I don't think-"

"You are only making it worse." He nodded walking towards room giving us one last glance before shutting his door.

Her icy glare met mine. We didn't speak; I was breathing deeply trying to calm myself. Not only was the Hulk mad about what I was doing to Lizzie, he was also mad that Steve had interfered with whatever he was planning to say to her.

"Are you done?" she asked her eyes still level with mine.

"Yes," I said pulling away stepping back as far as I could bear. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She said walking towards me wrapping her arms around me. I could hear the Hulk telling me to tell her how sorry he was. How he never wanted us to hurt her. I trembled in her arms, feeling the weight of what I had done. I could have seriously hurt her. She was like a spring flower, and I had almost rid the world of some of that beauty. What a terrible thought. I could see purple bruises forming on her milky shoulders.

"I never wanted any of this," I said into her hair. She pulled back her eyes already filled with tears. She tried to back away from me here feelings clearly hurt. I held her closer. "I need this, I don't know why and I have no hopes of ever explaining it. I just need you, here with me. I need your arms, your smile, your whole being. I hate to demand such an awful thing, but I don't think there is any way around it."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she said her voice still thick with tears. Without another word I was kissing her. I let my lips do the thinking as I hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I stumbled the extra weight not helping my still tipsy self move us towards any bedroom that was open. her hands were working their way through my hair, twisting and pulling. My tongue flicked in and out of her mouth receiving a groan that drove me wild. we reached the her bedroom, tripping over clothes, magazines, and other oddities we finally reached the bed, her giggling the whole way.

I let her down gently kissing her neck slowing slipping on top of her. A pleased sigh escaped her lips. I traced the corners of her lips with mine, my fingers drawing lines down her forearms. I could feel goose bumps where ever our skin met. she bit her bottom lip wanting to say something, but words could not express her feelings. Slowly I started kissing her again. Her hands immediately went to my shirt unbuttoning it and letting it fall onto the floor.

My hands went to cup her boobs that Tony had only noted earlier I was staring at them. hell, I was only a man what could I say. They were big and God now I knew they were real. she let out a moan of pleasure as her hands worked up my stomach gripping on to my undershirt. I moved down her neck biting and nibbling at her skin, relishing at her sounds. She let go of me to hoist her tank top over her head. I couldn't help but stare at the black bra that could that seemed to sexy to be casual. I also noticed a green belly button ring, which for some reason was a complete turn on.

I let my mouth continue down her neck reaching peak on her breast placing my lips on the exposed skin not only sent my heart racing, I could feel hers pound under the mounds of her chest. I lifted her up again, me sitting and her on my lap our lips meeting in a passionate embrace. I unhooked the bra easily making sure it was ok with her the whole way. She didn't protest as my lips enclosed her right nipple, but a yelp escaped her pink lips.

I moved us again her body now on top of mine as we continued to explore each other our skin meeting in new ways. Tongues tied in our mouths letting the rhythm move us. I was ready to burst and the big guy was cheering me on. I could feel him just below the surface, usually bursting out in these kinds of moments, but now he was steady holding himself inside.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

**LIZZIES POV**

We were not taking things slow like he had planned. To say I was mad about it would be a complete lie. I loved the way his skin felt against mine and the way his mouth knew exactly where to be. I was on fire and I could feel myself slowly losing control. Was he in control now? Or was the Hulk whispering things to him asking to be let out. His heart pounded loudly as my mouth pasted over his collarbone. Both of us were now naked and I could feel his hard throbbing shaft against my leg.

"Shit," he said reaching down my stomach touching me in the most intimate place. My back arched as my grip on his skin tightened. "I don't have a condom."

"Don't care," I whispered my voice to fragile to speak. How could he even process a thought right now. I was so lost in the pleasure I didn't dare think of anything else. He gave me a look that said I was going a crazy and I immediately found my sanity, but also I felt rejected. he got off me lying beside me his breathing still not a normal rate.

"How's the other guy?" I asked turning on my side away from him.

"Alright," he sighed still breathing deeply. "You would think that he would have came out to say hello himself, but he trying to hold himself in as much as possible."

"I don't want to say I told you so, but seriously I told you so." I giggled grabbing his button up shirt from the ground. I stood slipping it on and buttoning it slowly. He shuffled around behind me as I walked towards the windows hoping that maybe he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly behind me, his arms wrapping around my middle.

"Nothing," I lied turning around his arms, lying my head on his chest. He didn't leave me, so he had pasted one test.

"You are a terrible liar." he laughed running a hand through my hair.

"I just don't want this to be the last time we try to get physical. You are not going to hurt me, you are stronger than you believe, I know you won't."

"Liz, I plan on spending the rest of my life here with you in my arms. That's enough of a promise for me. I hope that is enough for you."

"Yeah, it is." I answered kissing the man who was also my monster.


End file.
